


A Tiger's Ear

by voleuse



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>If you must leave, don't go bare, take some dirt with you.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tiger's Ear

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2.15. Title and summary adapted from Talvikki Ansel's _Mycorrhizae_.

It was a Thursday morning in August when Julie wandered into the living room and found Tim Riggins sprawled on the sofa. He twisted his head and grinned at her. "Taylor."

"What are you doing here?" Julie asked. She folded her arms over her chest and wished there wasn't a teddy bear on her T-shirt. "Does my dad know you're here?"

"Yeah." Tim gestured toward the television with his right hand. He was holding a glass of orange juice, and it sloshed but didn't spill. "Said I could watch some old games, get ready for the season."

"Oh. Okay." Tim returned his attention to the game, and Julie sidled into the kitchen. She sorted through the second shelf of the refrigerator and poked the carton of milk.

Tim tapped her on the shoulder. "I made pancakes."

Julie straightened, shuffled forward as much as possible. "What for?" She stared at pictures of the baby held up by magnets from Chick-Fil-A and the pizza place.

"Suit yourself."

The warmth of his body receded, and Julie took a deep breath before she closed the refrigerator. Sure enough, there were four pancakes piled on a plate by the stove. She thought about syrup, about a fork, then she grabbed a pancake off the top and folded in three.

When she approached the sofa, Tim shifted to the side and made room for her.

Julie perched on the edge of the cushion and took a bite of the pancake. She chewed it slowly, then swallowed. "I don't know how to make pancakes," she confessed.

"It's not that hard," he replied, and she tipped her head, and they watched the game.


End file.
